Vampire Slayers: The Next Generation
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: The fight with the First is over, but the real battle is just beginning. The End Times has started and all manner of evil is spreading throughout the world. What can the Slayers do? Is this a battle that can be won?
1. The New Evil

The house was silent and the lights were out. But as had become usual over the last few months Buffy was sat on the front step, mug of hot chocolate in hand, embraced in Spike's muscular arms, his black faux leather trench coat draped around her shoulders. The new place was comfortable, but it wasn't home.

After their battle with the First everyone who had survived had found themselves homeless. At first it had been exciting, for the new Slayers at least. It was all part of the whirlwind adventure, which had seen them get their special powers and abilities. But enthusiasm and the pent up rush of adrenalin was wearing thin.

Buffy had taken drastic measures to put a roof over everyone's heads and so far it was holding. But she couldn't shake the sense that something was building. A new threat or a familiar one. Another evil. Something that had been indoctrinating itself into society under their very noses. It was strong. Possibly stronger than anything they had previously faced. Even the newbies could feel it.

"_You still not sleeping?"_

The concern in Spike's tone still sounded strange to her, but his eyes were the real give away. He'd fallen for her, fast and hard. Completely. Even Angel had conceded defeat for the time being.

"_It's just the dreams."_

"_I wish I could take them away._ He whispered as he held her close to his beating heart and trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw line. _I hate seeing you like this."_

"_I know you do."_

Their private moment was once more interrupted by the timely arrival of the less than smart Cordelia, Xander who seemed overly smug and Willow who was blushing furiously as she was well aware of what they had very nearly walked in on.

"_Hey. You guys couldn't sleep either. Is it me or is there something in the air?"_

"_I think there could be."_

"_No. You don't think that. I mean you said it was over and Sunnydale is nothing but a massive hole in the ground."_

"_Understatement of the Century."_

Xander drawled in his normal sarcastic manner.

"_Xan- actually Buff. Cordelia does have a point. Why isn't it over?"_

Willow stuttered nervously as she always did when in close proximity to Spike. As far as Vampires were concerned he didn't really make her top five most friendly and reliable list, even Angle was only just staring to grow on her and he had saved her life on more than one occasion.

"_Because I am here."_

"_But we won. That was meant to happen. Wasn't it?"_

Willow addressed her question to the group at large.

"_No it wasn't."_

A familiar British accent came out of the shadows, as its owner stood in the doorway, cup of tea in hand, dust covered book in the other.

"_What?"_

Xander tried to hide his obvious confusion, but failed miserably.

"_She changed the rules. It is all in here."_

Giles stepped into the porch light, the grim look illuminated on his face.

"_The Bible?_ Something akin to amusement arose within Buffy, making her want to chuckle. _Are you serious?_ But the terror reflected in Spike's eyes stopped her short. _Really?"_

"_He's right you know. That fight with the First was just the beginning. Part of the test."_

"_Test? No one mentioned a test."_

Xander's voice rose to a pitch only bats would hear.

"_This book talks about the end of the world-"_

Spike continued gravely.

"_We have been there once or twice."_

This time it was Buffy who tried to lighten the situation, but Spike silenced her with a look.

"_No you haven't. Evil has always been around like the First told you. But the evil I am talking about…even God couldn't handle. He tempts humans to despair. Causes pain and destruction. He bends people to his will and then discards them like chaff. Throughout history he has used humans to fulfil his purposes. He's controlled countries. Won wars. Championed over the dead. Nothing on earth can stand against him and the Bible prophesises that until the final day God will not stop him. He will allow him reign over the earth. Over all peoples. The scales of good versus evil will tip massively in his favour. He will claim some souls of his very own."_

"_I know this. You are talking about Lucifer or Satan or whatever you want to call him."_

To everyone's surprise Cordelia interjected.

"_What?! I can read."_

She replied indignantly.

"_The devil? As in the red dude with the horns, pointy tail and pitch fork?"_

Once again Xander reduced the horror to its lowest common denominator.

"_That would be him."_

"_So he is real?"_

Buffy replied in awe.

"_As anything or anyone you have faced so far."_

"_Right. But I read the Bible too. Once. A little. This state of affairs is the End Times it is temporary."_

"_It is, but British Bob is right. You changed the rules. Things are happening a lot quicker than expected. Syria is in collapse. Greece is in a recession. Egypt is at war with itself. And Russia and China are facing a state of oppression. So far apart from ourselves England are the only ones staying afloat, well apart from the brewing of social unrest."_

"_And all this is down to the Devil?"_

"_Yes. Why come yourself when you can turn people on each other and take control through national politics. There are people in power who shouldn't be and the powerful nations are too afraid in several cases downright selfish to intervene."_

"_You mean Syria?"_

Willow interrupted.

"_And Africa and Egypt. In a modern world there are still people dying as a result of poverty and in the more free thinking countries people do not have the right to live and love freely. It is all about control. Education is power. That's why women are banned from school in places such as Afghanistan…and I am getting on my soapbox, but my point is just imagine what would happen if you lost your human rights and freedoms or you were arrested for being who you are?"_

"_Giles calm down. I get it I do. But what can we do?"_

"_Not just you Buffy, people everywhere. Evil is mobilising."_

"_How? When? Is there some kind of time scale?"_

"_I told you. It has already started."_


	2. It Has Started

"_He's not answering."_

"_He's got to answer. It's important. Get a hold of him. Must speak to him now-"_

"_Breathe, Jen. I will keep trying._ The long distance phone call would result in astronomical phone bill but the fate of the world or of England at any rate was dependant on her managing to speak with Rupert Giles. _Hello? Is that Mister Giles? Can I speak with him please? No I don't know what time it is where you are, but we really need your help. Of course. Sorry."_

"_What's happening? Is he there? Kay is he going to help?"_

"_This Xander or whatever he is called is going to wake him. Just sit down over there will you?_ She unhooked Jennie from around her neck and placed her lovingly, but firmly on the sofa. _Ah. Mister Giles? Hello. Yes I am sorry. But this is a matter of some importance. Mister Giles can you hear me? Yes. It's the Prime Minister, Cameron. David Cameron. He's gone. No I am not drunk! I should imagine it won't have reached your press yet as I do not think it has reached ours. He's not on holiday or swanning around on a private jet like Mister Obama. I believe he has been kidnapped. The last sighting was in Cairo. Hello…hello. Mister Giles?"_

The line went dead. She waited but no return phone call was forthcoming. It appeared that the fate of the world was resting on her young newly awakened Slayer shoulders.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world a discussion about impending doom was interrupted by Giles collapsing noisily to the floor.

"_Giles! Oh my God, call an ambulance."_

Willow reacted overdramatically.

"_No…no it's okay._ Giles managed to mumble weakly. _Help me inside. It's started Buffy. The end of the world. It has started."_

"_Great._ She mumbled sarcastically. _There really is no rest for the wicked."_

"_Or the good._ Spike interjected as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. _We better get planning."_

"_But it's three in the morning. I don't obviously, but some of us need our beauty sleep."_

Cordelia glanced less than discreetly at Willow and Xander as she spoke.

"_The world is coming to an end Cordelia. You can rest when you are dead. Right now we have work to do._ Buffy suddenly felt more awake than she had in a while. _Call the troops. We are at war."_

"_I love it when you get masterful."_

Spike growled seductively in her ear as he patted her openly on the backside.

"_Right. _ Buffy blushed furiously as she grabbed his hand and moved it from its resting place. _Xander you wake everyone up. Giles fill me in on the prophecy or whatever we have got. Willow I need you on the computer. Cordelia can you make breakfast and Spike-"_

"_I know."_

He pouted childishly.

"_We are going to need his help and as it is night you can maybe move a little faster than the rest of us."_

"_And if he won't listen?"_

"_He will if you tell him the message is from me. Plus I am sure he has sensed something."_

"_I don't see why one of the newbies can't just dr-"_

"_You are doing this for me Spike. And if he doesn't listen you have my permission to knock some sense into him."_

"_Really?"_

Buffy couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips at the twinkle that appeared in Spike's eyes at the thought of doing some damage to Angel's face.

"_But only if he doesn't listen."_

Buffy wagged her finger at him warningly.

"_Spoilsport._ Spike mumbled teasingly. _I won't be long."_

"_Don't be._ Buffy managed to breathe as her heart melted as she drowned in Spike's eyes. _I miss you already."_

"_I miss you too."_


	3. Old Friends

"_Wolfram and Hart Law Services how can I help you this evening?" _

"_I need to speak to Angel or Angelus or whatever name he is going by now."_

"_I am sorry Mr Angelus is in a meeting is there any way I can take a message or get him to call you back?"_

The perky receptionist that had replaced Cordelia was grating on Spike's last nerve.

"_I've told you once and I don't want to do it again. Tell him an old friend needs to speak to him."_

"_I am sorry but Mr Ang-"_

"_If you say that sentence again love I am going to rip your throat out."_

"_Oh well. It's just he said he didn't wish to be disturbed, but if it is important."_

Very few people could refuse Spike's 'game face'.

"_It is. I would appreciate it very much if you could give poncy boy a shout."_

"_I w…ww…will._ She turned white as a ghost, her hands shaking violently. _Mmm..….Mr…Angel. There is someone here to see you."_

"_I told you Louise I do not wish to be disturbed."_

"_The man- He says he is an old friend and it is important."_

"_How old exactly?"_

"_Oh I don't know. One hundred years or so._ Spike quipped. _Get your ass out here. We need to talk."_

"_Ah, Spike._ Angel groaned audibly. _To what do I owe the pleasure?_ He dismissed Louise with a smile and wave of his hand. This 'old friend' he wanted to deal with on his own. _I mean you have my home, my girlfriend, what else could you possibly take from me?"_

"_As true as all that is._ Spike smiled devilishly. _I am here with a message from MY girlfriend. And as much as it pains me to say these words…we need your help."_

"_You what?"_

Angel was so surprised he nearly fell off his swivel desk chair.

"_You- say that again."_

"_As I told your receptionist I do not repeat myself."_

"_Did Buffy send you?"_

"_No I came because I so desperately wanted to see your face again. Trouble is brewing. I know you have sensed it. We all have. I bet you've even heard the call."_

"_Some of us are not that deep in the fold anymore."_

"_I'm not either, but I am not blind or deaf. You can't deny it anymore."_

"_Have you told Buffy?"_

"_What? About our true family connections. What do you think?"_

"_I think you should. If you love her."_

"_Let's leave Buffy out of this for now shall we?"_

Angel could tell he had hit a nerve.

"_You do love her?"_

"_Of course."_

"_But you don't think she could handle the truth?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_That's not my problem anymore."_

Angel sighed disappointedly.

"_No it isn't. When the time is right I will tell her about the deals."_

"_A bit of friendly advice._ Angel replied sarcastically. _There may not be a right time. We are heading for Armageddon."_

"_Then she might never need to know. Are you going to help?"_

"_When I am needed."_

"_You are needed now. It's reached England. The Prime Minister is missing."_

"_Missing as in gone on holiday?"_

Angel suggested hopefully.

"_No. Missing as in kidnapped."_

Spike replied flatly.

"_I better grab a bag then."_

"_Hurry up we have less than two hours till sunrise."_

"_After the fuss you made when we were leaving Pra-"_

Spike silenced him with a glare.

"_Wait out there. I will be quick."_

"_You better be or I am going without you. _Spike muttered childishly. _I mean it."_


	4. Rally The Troops

"_Missing in Egypt? Why did he go there?"_

"_I don't know possibly something to do with all that evil you mentioned earlier._ Buffy drawled sarcastically. It was five o'clock, Spike was nowhere to be seen, neither was Angel, the sun was peaking over the horizon and she was trying diligently to keep the dwindling attention of a house of sleep deprived Slayers and civilians, despite her patience wearing thin. _Right, we are fed and watered. What do we know people?"_

"_Nothing. You have told us next to nothing._ Kennedy mumbled bitterly. _What the hell is going on and why are we awake before the sun?"_

"_I told you about the phone call sweetie. The English president like guy is missing."_

"_Prime Minister. David Cameron has gone missing in Egypt."_

Giles clarified.

"_And again I say, what did the prat go there for?"_

Xander managed to mumble before his head hit the table and he zonked out completely.

_**BANG**_ _"Peace talks apparently._ Angel interrupted the discussion by bursting through the kitchen door, a worn car blanket covering his and Spike's head. Xander jolted awake and banged his head hard, groaning as it ricocheted off the wooden table, bringing a tear to his eye and a smile to both Spike and Angel's faces. _Morning, everyone."_

He received a mumbled response and a few non-verbal unrepeatable gestures.

"_I see everyone is in high spirits here."_

Spike quipped lamely, which earned him a few of the same gestures in response.

"_Buffy what is going on?"_

Dawn tried to bring some semblance of order back to the proceedings.

"_The English Prime Minister David Cameron has gone missing somewhere in Egypt, which so we are clear means potentially kidnapped. And since he is strongly opposing the leadership there at the moment, who are the Muslim Brotherhood I would suggest this is not a coincidence."_

"_And what do we know about this…this Brotherhood?"_

"_Effectively they are conservative Muslims. Now just to be clear this I do not have a problem with. I mean everyone is entitled to believe in whatever God or power they want. The problem I have is the civilian oppression and casualties and the spreading hatred and discord. This is not about religion. It is about people's rights, freedoms, safety and a group of people on a power trip."_

"_Okay, so what do we do?"_

Dawn intervened once more.

"_I guess since this is the latest drab of evil we put a stop to it."_

"_How exactly?"_

"_We go and rescue that what's his name?"_

"_Cameron. You are going to go and rescue David Cameron?"_

"_I guess._ Buffy suggested tentively. _Anyone with any better ideas?"_

"_Yeah,_ Xander raised his hand and begged pitifully. _Can we please go back to bed?"_

"_No. Come on people. We have a world to save!"_

Buffy barked aggressively.

"_Yes, go. _Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her soothingly._ Let's try the softly softly approach, _he whispered in her ear._ We don't want to lose the favour of the troops now do we? _He addressed the room at large._ We will meet back in here at ten sharpish to discuss tactics. We move out tonight. Be ready."_

"_Thank God."_

Was the unanimous grateful response he received.


	5. Broken Trust

Buffy was twitchy. She paced the basement rubbing her hands together compulsively. Spike was almost grateful when his phone alarm bleeped.

"_Come on. That is our cue."_

"_Great. Where is Angel?"_

"_Is he always your first thought?_ Spike muttered petulantly. Buffy had the grace to look away guiltily. _I'm guessing he is upstairs vamp proofing the lounge for your meeting. He's always the man of action."_

"_He may be a man of action, but you are my man Spike. _She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him reassuringly. _I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I know. _She offered him her hand to hold, which he accepted blushing, uncertainly. _Come on. We have work to do."_

On arriving in the lounge she was surprised, but none the less happy to find everyone seated chatting amicably, drinks and biscuits set out on the table and it was barely ten o'clock.

_***whistle***__ "Right. Listen up everyone-"_

"_Thank you, Spike. Guys, I am sorry about the wig this morning, but it was justified. I guess now would be the time to fill you all in."_

The tension in the room was palpable as for half an hour a shocked silence festered as Buffy did the best she could to explain everything Giles had told her about the bible story and how that related to everything they may or may not have seen in the news, what with being busy fighting the First with her.

"_So he's real then? I always thought…so what is the plan?"_

"_As I said earlier this is just the aftereffect if you like. We should go and save the Prime Minister, because some Slayers there called asking for our help, but I guess the real step will be going up against the devil."_

"_Is that even possible? _One of the newbies voiced what everyone was thinking but unwilling to express. _I went to Sunday School. The Devil, Satan, Lucifer, whatever you want to call him, he was a fallen angel. He rebelled against God and takes the souls of likeminded people. He is the Lord of the underworld, the demons, the shadows, the creatures of darkness they all worship him. Vampires rule in his kingdom."_

All eyes turned on Spike and Angel.

"_It's not how it sounds._ Angel tried to quell the stares. _Not all vampires had a choice in the situation. The First, the original few they were humans who made a deal with the devil. They walked the earth by night biting anyone and anything they could and that is how the curse spread. Spike and I, we are not that old. I am talking early creation, after the fall."_

"_But you have met him? _Xander suddenly had a light bulb moment. _To get your souls back you both had to do a deal with him. Isn't that how it works?"_

Spike and Angel both glared at him menacingly which soon shut him up.

"_That definitely is not how it sounds._ Spike reasoned as Buffy instinctively took a step away from him. _We both have our souls and we both had to make certain sacrifices. Angel can't get his jollies without turning primal you all know that-"_

"_And you? What was your bargaining tool?"_

"_I can't hurt any human being or feed off them, otherwise he would have been toast. _Spike once again glared at Xander. _And for eternity I have to experience the full range of human emotions."_

"_And we both have a…I suppose you should call it a 'calling'. On the final day we are meant to take our place in the underworld as the guardians."_

"_But only if our souls still belong to darkness."_

Spike specified.

"_You mean if you are counted amongst the justified you are saved and you get to go to heaven?"_

Giles couldn't help sounding sceptical.

"_Vampires in heaven? Man that is weird."_

Cordelia interrupted.

"_We get the chance to be made human on the last day_. Spike explained briefly. _ I was going to tell you."_

He made that final comment to Buffy alone.

"_Oh yeah. When? When you go all wacko on me because the devil doesn't play Mister Nice Guy and you and Angel are carted off to the underworld kicking and screaming. You both should have said something."_

"_Why? This doesn't change anything about the battle."_

"_No, but it changes how I view you two. How can I trust you? You lied to me. _She shrugged off Spike's attempt to hold her. _I need to trust you to have my back. How can I do that if I don't know what team you are on?"_

"_We are on your team Buffy. We always have been."_

Angel replied sincerely.

"_Not that this isn't very interesting._ Giles interrupted. _But we need to discuss tactics."_

"_In that case I need you to leave."_

Buffy addressed both vampires cagily.

"_You cannot be serious."_

Spike rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"_I am deadly serious. I cannot have you here if you're playing for both teams."_

"_We're not."_

Spike protested valiantly.

"_It's not how it sounded."_

Angel offered his defence.

"_Whilst that may be the case, right now I don't have time to find out. We have a Prime Minister to rescue and a battle to plan for. I can't do this now."_

She whispered regretfully.

"_Fine._ Angel replied diplomatically. _Call us when you get back from Egypt or you know where we are if you need us."_

"_I know. I am sorry."_

"_Us too."_

Angel clasped her hand briefly as a reassuring gesture before pulling the cover over himself and Spike and dragging him roughly out of the kitchen door before he could damage the situation further.


	6. Scooby Planning Meeting

"_What did you do that for?_ Spike growled as he punched and kicked every part of Angel he could see as the blanket flopped around them. _We need to get back in there. I can't leave her thinking-"_

"_Thinking what? That we are in league with devil. I hate to break this to you old pal but we technically are."_

Spike stopped short causing the blanket to fall of him temporarily and his hands start to smoke.

"_It's not that simple. You know that."_

"_I do, obviously._ Despite his obvious desire to see him burn Angel instinctively pulled the blanket back over them both. _But the humans won't understand that."_

"_But I did it for a human. I got this god forsaken soul back for her."_

Spike mumbled disgruntledly.

"_I know. And Buffy may even reach a point where she understands that, but she can't have division in the ranks and having us there would have been an issue."_

"_And what happens when she needs us cos she will?"_

"_Then she will call us and as per usual we will arrive in the nick of time and save the day."_

"_So we are going to help?"_

"_Course we are. Pack a bag we are going to Egypt."_

Meanwhile in the house Buffy's tensions had reached their peak and she was back in military mode and without Spike to calm her nerves she was quickly getting on everyone else's.

"_Look it is this way or no way."_

"_That's marvellous._ Faith drawled sarcastically. _I believe that is what nearly got you killed last time."_

"_It's different this time."_

"_No it's not._ Willow ventured nervously. _You need to listen to us. This time you are not the only Slayer here."_

"_I know bu-"_

"_No buts Buffy._ Dawn cut her short_. We are in it together or not at all and you can't do this on your own."_

"_I wouldn't be on my own."_

"_I don't think Angel and Spike are going to jump to your defence all that quickly."_

Xander interjected.

"_And whose fault is that?_ Buffy shot back defensively_. If it hadn't be for you and all your doubting…they would have both been here."_

"_Look, people. We do not have time to do this again. _ Giles took control of what was quickly evolving into a mass revolt. _We have the weapons, we have the fighters, what we need now is a strategy. And before you say anything_, he pre-empted Buffy's objection. _We need a way in and a way out. Your plan does not give us both, but Faith and Kennedy's does."_

"_Fine. _She conceded grudgingly. _When are we leaving and how exactly are we getting there?"_

"_I've got that sorted._ Willow offered with a smile. _I have called in a favour."_

"_From who?"_

Kennedy asked suddenly intrigued.

"_Just the President._ Willow mumbled embarrassedly. _My dad works for his government. He says any help will be gratefully received and as he knows your reputation Buffy he is happy to lend us his private jets and any of the armed forces we may or may not require."_

"_So he wants to find this Cameron dude too."_

Xander quipped.

"_The planes I guess we could use, but we don't want the forces do we?_ She looked to Faith for guidance. _I mean we want to keep this low key to begin with. Anything too showy and they will probably kill him, if they haven't already. Besides we have our own back up."_

"_We do?_ Cordelia questioned suspiciously. _Oh of course. The two timing Vampires. I nearly forgot them."_

"_Spike and Angel may be our secret weapons. Right, so we have weapons, transport and a rough location. The next question is who is going?"_

"_How many of us can?"_

Kennedy interjected. She was one of the stronger fighters out of the newbies and Buffy definitely wanted her on side.

"_Two planes 20 people on each._ Willow calculated. _So we could all go. If that is what you want."_

"_No. We can't do that. This is a short term intervention. We need people as back up for the longer term and in case something goes wrong."_

"_So we split into two teams. I lead one, you lead the other._ Buffy nodded in agreement. _We will all go out, but you lead the attack. My team will be back up and we can have one Vamp on each."_

"_I will go in if they agree with Willow, Kennedy, Vi, Robin and Spike."_

"_What about me?"_

Dawn couldn't hide the hurt or anger she felt at once more being passed over by her own sister. She wasn't a Slayer or a witch or any other kind of super being, but she had learnt to defend herself and she knew she could make a difference.

"_You are a strong fighter. Faith needs you. If anything goes wrong I know she has you and Angel watching her back." _

"_Okay guys. It's show time."_

Faith declares with an ironic smile.


End file.
